


Sweetest Man In Town

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [26]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You had been missin’ your big bear, on account’a him workin’ such late hours on the weekends, and when your friend Tracey called ya up wantin’ to drown her frustrations with a martini or three, you knew just the place to go.(aka Clyde plays matchmaker lol)
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 10





	Sweetest Man In Town

“– And _then_ he texted me a picture of his dick and when I didn’t respond because I was making lunch, he called me a bitch and blocked my number!” Your friend groans into her hands.

You had been missin’ your big bear, on account’a him workin’ such late hours on the weekends, and when your friend Tracey called ya up wantin’ to drown her frustrations with a martini or three, you knew just the place to go.

Your tall, broad and handsome bartender husband had been more than thrilled when y’all walked through the door of Duck Tape, until you ushered poor Tracey to the bartop and ordered her a stoli extra dry with two olives with wide eyes that said _help me calm her down._

“That’s fucking ridiculous, and frankly good riddance to bad rubbish.” You shake your head sympathetically for her, turning to your man who’s been chewin’ the inside of his lip for the whole duration of that story. “What d’ya make of all this, Clyde?”

“Well darlin’ to be perfectly honest with ya, it breaks my fuckin’ heart the state of things.” He raps his knuckles on the counter, making your friend nod sadly into her palm as she sips on the drink he lovingly made her. Clyde also sets a big bowl of peanuts next to her, knowin’ how she likes to take her aggression out on the shells. “Don’t these boys know that ain’t no way to impress a lady? Or that it ain’t no way t’act at all?”

“No one has a romantic bone in their body anymore! What happened to playing songs outside windows, glitter and sparkles on handmade Valentine’s cards, dancing in the rain!? What happened?!” Tracey whines into your shoulder as she laments the age of online dating and social media apps that lead to nowhere. “Oh Clyde I wish everybody were like you, (Y/N) you’re damn lucky you got the sweetest man in town on your arm.”

You and Clyde look at each other, thinkin’ about how every day together felt like some silly romance flick, and he’s already blushin’, already lookin’ for somethin’ to clean so nobody’s gotta see the way he goes all shy for ya.

“Nah, I’m the lucky one.” Clyde says real soft-like, and that only makes your friend groan.

“See!!” She chuckles sadly, the way you two are so lovey-dovey only provin’ her point further.

“Don’t you worry Trace, we’ll find you a good ol’ fashioned corn-fed mountain man.” You say with a gentle nudge of your elbow, “Who knows, maybe he’ll walk right on into this bar one day and go head over heels for ya.”

Just then, as if by some miracle, the front door to Duck Tape opens up and the late afternoon sunshine pours in, and your friend’s head whips around to see if maybe the bar had heard her prayers – and sure enough, David, the nice handsome boy from down at the dude ranch steps through the threshold.

He walks up to the bar, notices only one empty seat, directly next to Tracey, and takes his baseball cap off in respect.

“Hiya Clyde, how’s it goin’?” He’s got a great smile, you notice. Tracey notices too, her eyes done gone real wide, immediately perkin’ up and trying to look like she hadn’t just been mopin’ somethin’ fierce.

“It’s goin’ David, good t’see ya. What’ll’ya like?” Clyde gives a friendly little smile, glancing between you, Tracey, David, back to you again while the farmhand reaches into his back pocket and pulls his wallet out.

“Aw just a beer’s fine. Sorry to trouble ya miss, but mind if I have a seat here?” David turns to your friend and asks, and she’s so stunned by that that you have to clear your throat a little to get her to blink back to reality.

“No – not at all.” She smiles, and you smile too.

“Hey Clyde honey? Mind helpin’ me with the jukebox for a minute?” You nod in the direction away from the bartop once he slides David over a beer.

Clyde’s eyes sparkle with barely-concealed mirth, and he joins you, giving them a minute or two of privacy to maybe introduce one another, maybe talk.

“The world works in mysterious ways, don’t it?” You say when you chuck a couple quarters into the jukebox, pickin’ out one of them old fashioned love songs from Patsy or Johnny that Clyde loves so much.

“Nah I called him up when I heard you were bringin’ Trace over.” He pulls you in for a bit of a dance, a soft little sway to encourage other couples to join in on the floor, “But don’t go tellin’ her that.”

You grin at how much of a sweetheart he really is. If there were any romance left out in the world, Clyde sure did hold most of it, you can’t help but think as you lean your head on his chest and give Tracey a thumbs up when she and David join in not a minute later.


End file.
